


A Moonstone

by KikiKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gemstone AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKat/pseuds/KikiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, eight stones of extreme power were created. The Royal Amethyst could manipulate anyone to doing the wielders bidding.  The Ruby of Luck could create anything. The Onyx of Misfortune could destroy anything. The Sapphire of Beauty could make anything beautiful. The Emerald of Time could give the wielder time travelling powers. The Topaz of Deception can fool anyone with its illusions. And finally the Moonstone of Bewilderment enables the wielder power of shapeshifting and teleportation.</p>
<p>When all disappear and a mysterious villain named Hawk Moth surfaces, luck is all we need now. When Adrien and Marinette meet Mæ, a strange, talking cat with unusual knowledge, thing go more haywire than you'd think. Well, Mæ does have secrets, like any normal person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't hate me for the updating schedule  
> And also, this is basically an original AU, so don't judge.

**_"Under the cover of nightfall, thieves struck."_** Marinette read aloud from a newspaper that was published one year ago.  _ **"Stealing the Royal Amethyst and fleeing into the night".**_ "Marinette, hurry or we'll be late for the ceremony"  her father called from downstairs. Today was the day. The first Ceremony of the Royal Gemstones since the robbery of the Royal Amethyst. In a Ceremony, a certain number young men and women are placed in front of the Royal Jewels and are told to make a wish.

If the spirits of the gems oblige, the gems appear in the wishers palm, which should be hidden under their clothing. Marinette, Lila the tailor's daughter, Leaha the daughter of the head baker at the palace, Nathaniel the village artist's son and Nino the court jester's nephew were the few common folk chosen for the Ceremony. Lady Alya, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Césaire, insisted that they take part. Prince Adrien promptly agreed and Lady Chloé, daughter of the Mayor of Paris, argued that they would stink up the temple. She was therefore excluded from the rest of the decision making.

As Marinette rushed with her parents to the temple, the church bells rang.  She lined up next to the Prince, in boy-girl order. They lined up in front of the sacred altar. " Hide your hands and make your wish" The king stated. Eyeing the five brilliantly bright gemstones in fron of her, Marinette ruffled her plain red dress and placed her hands in the pockets. Prince Adrien, in his neat black suit, also placed his hands in his pockets. Alya and Lila swiftly followed, with Nino, then Nathaniel and Chloé. Ending finally with Leaha. 

**_I wish to create a better world_ **

**_I wish to destroy my mother's curse_ **

**_I wish to turn back the clock_ **

**_I want to find a real friend_**

**_I wish to find_** **_excitement in my boring life_ **

**_I wish that I was the queen_ **

**_I wish to impress my love_**

**_I wish to_ _disappear_ **

The wishes were heard loud and clear, no-one knowing who said what. One by one, all the royal gems disappeared. A large flash enveloped the crowd. When everyone regained sight, looking with amazement at the empty case in front of them. Lila, Nathaniel, Adrien and Marinette resisted smiling at the feeling of the cold stone in their hands. Then Adrien noticed. Leaha was gone. All that was left was a dark blue cat with confused purple eyes and a collar with a large gem attached to it.

 

 

"WHAT WAS IT?!" the king screamed. Adrien flinched, not used to hearing the king yell at his attendants. " A-a ca-at your-r highness" the attendant stuttered. " A CAT STOLE THE SECOND MOST SACRED GEM IN THIS KINGDOM!?" He roared in response. " Y-yes s-sire" the attendant yelped. " BE GONE!" the king yelled after a moments silence. And all the attendants, servers and even Adrien, left. Only Aurore, the king's most trusted companion, dared to stay. " Two gems in two years" she tutted.

 Adrien sighed and began the long walk to his room. "Mew?" a tiny voice said. Adrien whipped around. No-one else was in the corridor, apart from the cat from the temple. " What are you doing here kitty?" he asked. "Looking for food, so ppppllllleeeeaaaassssseee?" the cat replied, give him big puppy-dog eyes. Adrien couldn't speak. " Y-you c-can talk-k" he finally stuttered. " No shit sherlock" it muttered. " Who's sherlock?" he asked. " Don't matter, but that food please?" it replied. As he walked to kitchen, the cat introduced itself.

"I am Mæ and I am a girl, so please no more referencing me as 'it'" she said strongly. As they entered the kitchen, Mæ had disappeared. "Mæ?" Adrien whispered urgently. "I'm still here doofus!" she whisper-shouted. He calmly asked for a large piece of cake to be delivered to his room and walked out swiftly. " Where did you go?" he asked when he returned. "I turned invisible" she answered, returning to visibility in a  sparkle of light. She trotted over to the cake and sniffed it. 

She began to gobble it, politely somehow. " Thank you" she said after eating half of it. " If you ever need me, a glass of milk and slice of cake will do" she gave a large catty smile. "Why do you steal the moonstone?" Adrien burlted out. She frowned. "I didn't steal anything, for did you see me before the flash?" she questioned, glaring at him. "No, but-" he began. " I made a wish like everyone else" she grumbled pacing back and forth. She abruptly jumped at the window, turning to Adrien one last time. " I must be off, but remember, don't trust anyone" she stated flatly, jumping off into the night.

" Don't trust who?" He asked the darkness. Little did he know, Mæ was perched right under the window, listening to him question the night. " Don't trust him" she whispered, jumping down to the footpath. As her paws touched the ground, she disappeared in a sparkle of light. In her place was girl with long black hair and shining purple eyes, wearing blue dress. Leaha smiled at the window in the palace and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, the rest of the story is told in Leaha's perspective, so soz for all you hoping for something else.


End file.
